


TIC

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: To my wonderful fleet and fleetmates.





	TIC

**Author's Note:**

> Data was somewhere near.

Temporal Integrity Commission is our denomination,  
A social structure, known for cautiousness and patience;  
The timeline is unstable and full of questionable factors  
And still it should be kept untouched by the infractors.  
  
I find myself intrigued by this important mission,  
Although there are a lot of equivocal issues.  
Each day one must be ready to face the serious matters;  
'To boldly go' is good, but 'smartly go' is better.  
  
Temporal incursions and shifts are quite essential;  
The world we know can sink in timestream oscillation.  
And when not being able to fix them in one stroke,  
It often means that we have lost our tuning fork.  
  
Oh TIC, the complex levels of our subordination  
Combine the order with the atmosphere of friendship.  
And though we all are different, TIC, in face, in race and mind,  
I'm proud to be a part of team of guardians of time.


End file.
